This invention is directed to an exercise device particularly suitable for use by two persons so that each person pulls against the other and they each obtain the benefits of exercise.
With the change of society from an agricultural to an industrial society and with the change in the industrial society from a man-energized system to a machine-centered system, man has been getting less regular exercise. This is also true in the home where labor-saving devices have reduced the need for regular and more strenuous physical effort. As a result of this, man has not been getting regular exercise which is sufficiently strenuous to keep his body in a state of good physical fitness.
In recent years, it has been recognized that regular exercise of the proper degree of strenuousness on a regular basis and in supplement to the everyday activities is necessary for maintaining good physical condition and good health.
The fact that the majority of the citizens live in urban areas makes it more difficult for them to find space in which to exercise. Many systematic exercises and games require open areas, and, thus, are not as easily accessible to large numbers. An exercise which utilizes a large number of body muscles and which does not require open areas is necessary to satisfy the needs of most of the urban population. The device associated therewith must be simple and reliable in use, economical of purchase, and be of a nature for compact storage.